Sign of the Times
Sign of the Times is one of three story DLCs for Mafia III. Overview Haunted by the murder of his surrogate family, Lincoln joins Father James at Sammy's Bar to find closure. But on their arrival, they collide with a deranged cult using sites of suffering and loss for human sacrifices and ritualistic horrors. With all-new vehicles, weapons, and investigative tools, Lincoln plunges deep into this dark world of drugs and violence to end the cult’s reign of terror and just maybe find his own kind of peace. Plot The Ensanglante is a drug-fueled, blood-worshipping cult operating in and around New Bordeaux. They’re set on an inevitable collision course with Lincoln after he disrupts one of their macabre ceremonies taking place inside the walls of Sammy's Bar. It's a game of cat-and-mouse as you work to uncover the Ensanglante's end-game. Along the way, Lincoln will investigate ritual sites for clues and signs of their whereabouts. Check bodies, take pictures of evidence and follow clues with your black light as you edge closer to the horrifying truth. Gameplay Mechanics Investigations Sign of the Times introduces investigations to Mafia III. When you enter an investigation zone, it will be listed above the mini-map and the zone will be displayed as a yellow circle. To find clues about The Ensanglante, search for items to pick up, bodies to examine, or look for hidden clues with your black light. Using intel view will highlight all clues in blue. Once examined, they will highlight in yellow. When prompted, Lincoln will need to take pictures of some clues with his recon camera. While in investigation zones, some of Lincoln's actions may be restricted, such as weapon selection, running, crouching or taking cover. Characters Major Characters *Lincoln Clay (protagonist) *Father James *Anna McGee *Bonnie Harless *Lily Robinson Minor Charactors *Braxton Harless *Pere Sanglant *High Priest *Harless Girls *Lil Ernie *Mickey *Oscar *Reggie *Shorty Factions *The Ensanglante Locations *Anna's Safehouse *Dope House *New Bordeaux Opera House *Nuit Blanche *Sacriste Sanatorium *Places of Darkness **Harless Mansion **Wells Park Middle School **Welty Storage Missions Story Missions *A Little Closure *Covered in Blood *Harless Mansion *Wells Park Middle School *Welty Storage *All for the Blessed *Worse Than Dying Optional Missions *Sammy's Renovation Vehicles *Bulworth Harrow *Samson Harrier Weapons *Black Sacrament *Throwing Knife Achievements There are ten new achievements for the player to earn. *A Little Closure *Covered in Blood *Haunted Places *Worse Than Dying *Barkeep *Amateur Bouncer *Pour Sammy! *Pop, Pop *Blade of Death *Street Rocket Notes *Sign of the Times is currently unavailable for the Mac OS. *Once installed, the DLC becomes available after the player has completed the mission Sit Down. Promotional Images Black Sacrament 2.jpg|Black Sacrament rifle Samson Harrier 3.jpg|Samson Harrier Bulworth Harrow 3.jpg|Bulworth Harrow Sign of the Times Concept Art 1.jpg|Sign of the Times concept art Sign of the Times Concept Art 2.jpg|Sign of the Times concept art Sign of the Times Concept Art 3.jpg|Sign of the Times concept art Sign of the Times Concept Art 4.jpg|Sign of the Times concept art Sign of the Times Concept Art 5.jpg|Sign of the Times concept art Sign of the Times Concept Art 6.jpg|Sign of the Times concept art Bulworth Harrow.jpg|Bulworth Harrow Decal - Drink at Sammy's.jpg|Samson Harrier with Drink at Sammy's decal Decal - Swamp Hogs.jpg|Swamp Hogs decal Decal - Armageddon Van.jpg|Armageddon Van decal Category:Mafia III Category:DLC in Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times